Conociéndonos mejor
by MayaKumashiro
Summary: Este one shot es elsanna, no eo yo no se arrepentirán. Lemon xD Elsa es una persona muy ocupada en su vida laboral, decide ir a divertirse con una amiga y disfrutar su noche. Lo que no sabe que la pasara mejor de lo que esperaba. Entren a leer denle oportunidad.


Hola, espero disfruten mi segundo intento de fanfic, ya que el primero que intente hacer parece que jamás lo acabé jajajja, pero juro lo había hecho en mi computador y hasta ahora pude recordar la contraseña de mi cuenta! Yupi!

espero no se fijen En los horrores ortográficos. Intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, tengo buena ortografía pero el ipad esta peleada conmigo :( y me irrita.

si encuentran huecos o algo raro en la historia me dicen! Jaja aún no estoy acostumbrada a notar los errores ;/

espero comentarios, buenos, malos y más maloS, no importa :)

espero les guste! Y pues a leer :) suerte con ello XD

Los personajes de frozen no me pertenecen, bueno Elsa si jajaja los demás se los dejo a ustedes... Sin más por decir, a leer :)

...one shot...

Conocerla

Era un día común, Elsa se encontraba como siempre muy temprano en su oficina, estaba muy ocupada realizando un informe para el comité, era sólo una presentación que debía realizar a fin de cada mes para mostrar los avances con los que la empresa se dirigía e iba avanzando desde que el era la directora general del consorcio.

Ella aún seguía un poco desvelada, y de vez en cuando se desviaba de su trabajo recordando su fin de semana, muy divertido y demasiado excitante para su gusto.

Cuando por fin se recobró, logró guardar el trabajo en su memoria y se dirigió hacia la junta.

Todos se encontraban ya en el salón, en cuanto la vieron entrar tomaron sus asientos que ya estaban alineados por importancia de la persona que lo ocuparía.

Una vez comenzó con su informe todos se mostraron asombrados de como la empresa mejoraba en el tiempo en el que Elsa se ocupaba de ella.

Ya había terminado la junta, se dirigió enseguida a su oficina, se acomodó en su silla ejecutiva, se aflojo el blazer negro de solapas redondeadas y satinadas, y desabotono un par de botones de su blusa blanca, y se quitó el broche que hacia su peinado, quedando con una trenza tan perfectamente hecha que cayo casi por inercia en su hombro, se veía jodidamente perfecta, sexy. Volteo su silla hacía en ventanal que permitía ver la ciudad, y cerró sus ojos por un momento y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en su fin de semana.

Flashback./

Elsa había salido del trabajo junto con su inseparable asistente y amiga del alma, Natalia. Se dirigieron a un bar muy lujoso al que acostumbraban a ir, lamentablemente su lugar estaba ocupado por otras personas, así que decidieron unánime a sentarse en la barra, nunca se habían sentado ahí, así que probarían ese día.

Se sentaron y el bartender de inmediato con una sonrisa encantadora y muy coqueta se acercó a ellas y con su voz sensual y muy grave tomó su orden, ellas amables respondiendo su sonrisa dijeron que tomarían un daiquiri y un martini seco.

La noche transcurría Elsa estaba tomando un poco más de la cuenta, se sentía a gusto, sabía que al menos ya era su fin de semana así que no tendría que preocuparse, y tenía a Natalia que podría acompañarla a su hogar, cosa que por un minuto dudo, ya que se encontraba con un chico alto y muy atractivo de barba tipo anchor, con una cabellera rubia obscuro de de ojos verdes, realmente con un cuerpo muy trabajado, pero no tan fornido; se veía joven Tal vez unos 27 años, era totalmente el tipo de chico que buscaba Natalia, no se sabe el cuando comenzaron a flirtear y quien fue quien comenzó, pero indudablemente iban a lo que iban.

En cuanto Elsa dejo de observarlos una chica pelirroja se sentó aún lado de ella, no le dio importancia, pidió otro martini. Se dijo a sí misma que sería el último comenzó dándole una pequeña mordida a la aceituna, se sintió observada. No hizo caso. Le dio una sorbida a su bebida, se sintió un poco incómoda, pero siguió viendo hacia enfrente, una voz la saco de su supuesto transe.

Hola le dijo, volteo y devolvió el saludo, soy Anna dijo.

Decidió darse la vuelta y le devolvió con el Elsa, mucho gusto.

Anna se sintió complacida de que le haya dicho su nombre.

Y que haces por estos rumbos y tan sola bebiendo, te han dejado?

Elsa soltó una pequeña risita. No, he decidido venir a tomar un poco por diversión, he venido con mi amiga, pero parece que ya se ha olvidado de mi, dijo apuntando con su índice pero sin dejar de observarla.

Oh, ya veo, pues que te parece si tu haces lo mismo, dijo con un tono un poco altanero y seductor, cosa que Elsa le pareció un poco sexy. Comenzó a ponerle un poco de atención y por fin se daba cuenta de la hermosura que tenía, pelirroja, de tez blanca, unas pecas que de inmediato Elsa pensó que eran su sex appeal, tenía piernas largas y lucia una falta de corte entubado con una apertura muy sensual en el costado, y su postura era muy atractiva y sus piernas cruzadas con su copa en la mano.

Elsa quedo maravillada.

Anna notó la cara y la reacción que Elsa hacia.

Entonces Anna comenzó una larga platica con ella.

Desde las preguntas típicas para conocer a una persona, como el nombre la edad y cosas triviales, pero que a Anna le parecían importantes ya que quería conocer a Elsa.

Elsa también comenzó a preguntarle, y se sorprendió de la edad, ella apenas tenía 21 años, y Elsa por otra parte casi cumplía los 28, se sintió un poco vieja por su edad. Pero a Anna le parecía perfecta, siempre le ha gustado las personas mayores, sabe que son experimentadas, maduras y podían calmar la personalidad con la que contaba.

Anna en cuanto más se enteraba de ella más la atraía, pero no le atraía lo económico, eso a ella jamás le había importado aunque ella también contaba con los recursos para mantenerse aunque tuviera esa edad... Le gustaba que estaba jodidamente sexy, era emprendedora, madura, y muchos otros atractivos que iba encontrando en cuanto su conversación iba avanzando.

Natalia las interrumpió, se acercó a Elsa y susurro a su oído, y dijo que iría con Caleb, el chico que acababa de conocer, y se disculpaba de no poderla llevar. Y una vez terminó la tomo del hombro y dijo ¡suerte!

Anna la volteo a ver mientras esta se alejaba tomando del brazo a Caleb.

Elsa la maldijo en sus adentros. Anna regresó con lo que seguía haciendo con Elsa y le dijo que tenía que irse, pero Anna la detuvo y le invito otra bebida argumentando que sería la última y que ella la llevaría. Elsa levantó una ceja, la propuesta fue tentadora y acepto.

Siguieron charlando y las ganas de una a la otra iba aumentando.

Decidieron al fin pagar la cuenta, salieron de ahí más o menos a las 3 am y llego el chico del valet parking, Anna le entregó su ticket y el chico fue deprisa hacia el estacionamiento, en unos instantes llego un un automóvil color plata, un alfa Romeo Mito, Elsa quedo sorprendida al ver que a la chica le atraían los autos con diseño deportivo.

WOW, excelente auto,Anna. Comento Elsa. Gracias. Son de mis favoritos, pienso que son como yo.

Elsa subió al auto fin dudar, Anna igualmente subió, pero sin antes olvidar darle un poco de propina al chico guiñandole un ojo. Cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

Y a donde la llevamos? Elsa volvió en sí.

Vivo en el barrio upper east side, Anna volteó y grito con un estruendoso ¡¿qué?!

Elsa quedo perpleja al ver esa reacción de Anna, y después... Se río.

Vaya, ese sí que es un barrio muy cool y glamouroso... debes ser demasiado rica para vivir aquí.

Pues en realidad fue un regalo de mi padre, de cuando me gradúe de la universidad, no quería aceptarlo, pero me obligo. Dijo con un tono natural.

Anna, pues que buen regalo, el mío fue un trabajo en la empresa de mi padre.

Elsa rio, por el tono en como lo dijo Anna. Se apresuró al conducir y llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos de la calle 59 cerca de central park.

Se estacionó. Elsa no quería dejarla ir, pero pensaba que era demasiado pronto para invitarla, pero al momento de querer comentar si quería pasar, Anna ya se encontraba encima de ella; Sentada en una posición muy sexy que dejaba ver perfectamente la redondez de sus pechos, a lo que Elsa ya se encontraba mirando fijamente, y trago saliva con una pesadez que ni ella podía creer. En unos cuantos segundos después le dijo a Anna que que estaba haciendo, A lo que Anna contesto plantándole un beso muy placentero, Comenzó a juguetear con sus labios y cuando vio una abertura metió su lengua atrapando la de Elsa y jugando sensualmente con ella.

El beso duro unos segundos, le pareció muy poco a Elsa, pero ya mostraba signos de necesitar airé, por lo que se separó de Anna dejando ese hilo de saliva. Entonces Anna le dijo que que quería decirle. Elsa estaba un poco excitada y muy sonrojada, y al cabo de unos segundos se recobró y le dijo que sí quería pasar.

A lo que Anna contesto un si con un susurro en su oreja y mordisqueando después su lóbulo.

Entonces Elsa bajó del Auto e invito a Anna a pasar, entraron al lobby.

Elsa llegó al mostrador del bedel, le dijo que sí podía estacionar el auto de Anna en su garage.

Anna se puso detrás de Elsa, esta volteo y la tomo de la mano, dieron una pequeña carrera al ascensor, abrió sus puertas y las dos se dispusieron a subir.

Anna no aguanto más y volteo, la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo así sí, la beso. Elsa no se quedo atrás, no podía creer lo atrevida que era Anna. Pero le gustaba.

Una vez que llegaron al PH Elsa sacó su llave y la deslizo en la terminal.

Anna pasó primero y Elsa cerró y colocó el seguro y puso la cadena de seguridad.

En cuanto volteó Anna le otorgó un beso, y Elsa como no soportaba más se lo devolvió pero aún más atrevida, Anna se fue un poco hacia atrás por la fuerza que había puesto Elsa y se topó con la puerta. Elsa la tomo de la cintura y dejo libres su labios, y comenzó a besarla en la mejilla,fue deslizando poco a poco sus besos hasta llegar a su cuello dándole fogosos besos en ella hasta que llego a sus clavículas, Anna dio un pequeño y no tan ruidoso gemido, pero al cual Elsa tomó mucha atención, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Elsa aún estaba muy entretenida deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Anna, pasándolas a su vientre y deslizando las yemas de los dedos en su vientre, se sentía cada vez más excitada hasta que Elsa subió un poco más sus manos llevándolas encima de sus pechos, dando pequeños masajes en ellos, las bajó un poco, y las deslizo por debajo de su sostén, y con las yemas de sus dedos índices comenzó a masajear sus erectos pezones, por lo cual Anna ahora si dejo salir un gemido.

Elsa paró de besarla y comenzó a verla mientras aún seguía jugando con sus pezones, quería ver la expresión de su rostro. Estaba sonrojada, pero con una expresión que pedía aún más.

Elsa ya no aguantaba, quería sentir la piel de Anna sin que le estorbará esa ropa, se alejó un poco de ella, y comenzó a desabotonarla sin que Anna se lo impidiera y retiro la blusa que tanto quería quitar desde que llegaron al PH.

Observo un poco su cuerpo y la lencería sexy que lucía, de color negra, el sostén tenía su broche por enfrente, Anna la miro fijamente, pero sin titubear le dijo que también se quitará sus prendas, a lo que Elsa sin decir nada comenzó a hacerlo, se quitó su blazer y lo tiro al piso , cosa que jamás hacía, siempre colocaba sus prendas en la percha. Y enseguida puso sus manos en la blusa, pero en un instante sintió las manos de Anna en las de ella. Yo la quito dijo Anna, a lo que Elsa accedió. Comenzó a desabotonarla, la retiro e hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo Elsa, la observo.

Elsa la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia su habitación, la tiro en la orilla de la cama dejando sus piernas reposando. Le dijo que se levantará un poco y bajó el zipper de su falta y la deslizo dejando que cayera por la gravedad hacia el piso, no se molesto al quitarla completamente.

Subió su pierna derecha a la cama quedando a un lado de la cadera de Anna, y se despojó de su sostén, Anna la tomo de su nuca y la atrajo para que la besara, se besaron.

Anna estaba tomando con sus manos la espalda de Elsa, dejando pequeños rasguños mientras Elsa seguía dándole besos y pequeños lengüetazos por todo su cuerpo.

Ya no podía más, la sensualidad de Elsa la estaba llevando al límite, se levantó empujandola un poco y quitó el botón de su pantalón, despojandolo de este.

Cuando iba deslizando el pantalón, Elsa volteó a ver como le quitaba su prenda. Y deprisa se dirigió hacia sus pantaletas y la jalo un poco de enfrente y con sus dientes la tomo, y con ayuda de sus manos la retiro, Elsa se encendió más con esa acción que acababa de hacer Anna, se agachó un poco la tomo de su brazo y la ayudo a levantarse, se acercó a ella y volvió a tirarla en la cama despojando la continuación de la última prenda que quedaba y estorbaba. Ahora estaban totalmente desnudas, Elsa estaba encima de ella besándola y moviendo su cadera rozando sus sexos, comenzó a bajar con sus apasionados besos hacia su cuello, y ya no aguanto, llego a sus pechos los masajeo un poco, ya estaban perfectamente erectos, Elsa tomó un pecho con su mano izquierda y el su otro pecho con la boda, comenzó dándole un pequeño mordisco en el, a lo que Anna se estremeció y dio un pequeño gritito de dolor, Elsa se detuvo y le preguntó que sí estaba bien, parece que Anna no la escucho y Elsa continuó, ahora sacó su lengua y la puso un poco dura y la rozo con el pezón de Anna, después siguió dándole vueltas alrededor de el... Después cambió de pecho y succiono un poco su pezón, parece que a Anna le gustó ya que soltó un gemido aún más ruidoso.

Se detuvo y siguió besándola, dándole un poco más de atención, después volvió a recorrer el mismo trayecto, ya no aguantaba deseaba llegar a ese punto tan prohibido.

Besó su vientre y se entretuvo un poco ahí, después se deslizó y levantó un poco su cara, al fin había llegado ahí, volvió a agacharse y besó su pubis, bajo un poco más con su lengua y comenzó a masajear con ella su clítoris Anna gimió... A Elsa le encantó por lo cual siguió dando pequeños lengüetazos en el, después comenzó a succionar sus labios. ya había probado su elixir, Anna estaba tan húmeda ahora, Elsa se levantó la beso y la miro, después la abrazo y a continuación y sin advertencia penetro a Anna con su dedo índice Anna hizo un ruidito el cual Elsa no supo si fue de dolor o placer, Anna la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, en ese instante comenzó a moverse, si, comenzó a darse placer con el dedo de Elsa!

Elsa estaba viendo el como lo disfrutaba y sin dudarlo introdujo sí dedo medio, y comenzó a moverlos de atrás hacia adelante mientras Anna seguía moviéndose en un vaivén de caderas.

Anna no se quedo atrás, levanto sus manos y tomo los pechos de Elsa, y comenzó a masajearlos, a Elsa le agrado, también se estaba preocupando por ella, después del tiempo que ya llevaban haciendo esto.

Deslizo sus manos sensualmente por sus pechos, por su vientre, hasta que por fin llego a sus caderas, y fue bajando hasta que llego a los muslos de Elsa, Elsa gimió y se desequilibró un poco, parecía que Anna había encontrado un punto sensible de ella, y siguió pasando sus manos por ellos. Elsa comenzó a perder un poco de atención en las acciones que estaba realizando y estaba ya enfocando en las sensaciones que Anna le estaba propiciando.

Anna llevó sus manos hacia su punto prohibido y comenzó a masturbarla, Elsa no quería dejarse, así que retomo lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes. Unos cuantos minutos después Anna la penetro, ambas estaban extasiadas.

Después de darse un poco de placer se separaron un poco agitadas, pero no cansadas. Elsa se recostó y le dijo a Anna se colocará encima de ella, esta obedeció y Elsa la tomo de su cadera y la jalo hacia sus pechos, Anna estaba arrodillada con su sexo casi encima de su boca, a lo cual le dio a entender que le daría un momento de sexo oral. A lo que Anna comentó que no tenía fuerzas en las piernas, y Elsa le dijo que ella la detendría.

Se abajo un poco hasta tocar su boca y Elsa en ese instante comenzó su trabajo. Minutos después estaba usando su lengua y manos para estimularla, hasta que por fin llego ese espasmo que tanto estaba esperando... Anna había tenido un placentero orgasmo, se vino... Cayo cansada y beso a Elsa.

Elsa ayudo a Anna a colocarse boca arriba en la cama, había quedado casi sin fuerzas, nunca había sentido algo así... Le dijo.

Elsa la volteo a ver mientras se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama... Quedo maravillada con lo hermoso que se veía.

Vio su alborotado cabello, y quitó el mechón que se encontraba tapando su rostro pasándolo por su oreja.

Anna volteó a verla cuando esta se levantó, a donde vas le dijo...

Al tocador, respondió, Anna la miro caminar desnuda, la luz de la luna se lo estaba permitiendo.

Elsa llego al tocador, se miró al espejo, sonrió, un poco sonrojada para sí misma... Y se preguntó el que había hecho, pero no estaba enojada, estaba más bien emocionada por haber conocido a esa persona tan maravillosa.

Regreso a su habitación y encontró a Anna plácidamente dormida en su cama, pareciera que la espero por mucho, ya que se había quedado dormida abrazando una almohada.

Elsa se sentó, se puso sus pantaletas... retiró la almohada que tenía Anna y la abrazo, cosa que Anna casi por inercia coloco su brazo en ella. Elsa le dio un beso en la frente, de esos besos que son de lo más tierno.

El sol resplandecía ya por la tarde casi las 2pm, Elsa se despertó, movió su brazo como sí buscará algo, lo movía... Pero parecía que no lo encontraba, abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba! Se levantó con un brinco, busco su sostén y se lo puso.

Se dirigió hacia su baño y nada, salió de la habitación y olió algo... Olía a desayuno... Aunque en realidad ya era comida por la hora que era... Vio a Anna esperando el tiempo en el microondas sin darse cuenta de que Elsa había llegado... Elsa se acercó y pudo notar que Anna llevaba sus pantaletas, y sólo un mandil, cosa que le pareció muy sexy... Se acercó a paso firmé la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que Ana hizo que diera un pequeño brinco del sustito que le habían dado.

Elsa! Hola, buenos días... Dijo y con una cara un poco sonrojada...

Elsa sonrió y le plantó un beso en los labios, buenos días le dijo con una voz muy suave y tierna.

E-Este... Perdón, he tomado tus cosas sin permiso. Le dijo.

No hay problema, le sonrió... Que has preparado? Elsa cuestiono.

En la barra desayunadora se encontraba una bandeja con pan integral de linaza, había zumo de naranja y una pequeña jarra de jugo de zanahoria, y el desayuno era un omelette vegetariano acompañado de unos cuantos trozos de fruta.

Vaya! Exclamo Elsa... Que rico se ve, sonrió... Parece que lo hizo un chef.

Anna le dijo a Elsa que no exagerara, sólo era algo que solía hacer a la hora del desayuno, probablemente por eso se veía tan bien.

Las dos se sentaron y disfrutaron el desayuno hecho por Anna.

Elsa se levantó y retiró los trastos para colocarlos en el fregador.

Tomo a Anna de la mano, y la jalo hacia la sala... Le dijo que quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Encendieron el televisor y comenzaron a ver una película, Elsa hizo un poco de palomitas y las coloco en un bowl.

Las dos disfrutaron, eran casi las 6 de la tarde, Anna vio el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes, y exclamo que tenía que irse.

Elsa le dijo que estaba bien... Pero antes la invito a que tomara un baño, Anna accedió... Ella entro a la regadera e instantes Elsa también lo hizo, se bañaron juntas.

Una vez salieron, Anna se alistó y busco junto con Elsa las llaves de su auto, porque con la emoción de la madrugada quien sabe donde rayos la habían puesto, hasta que Elsa reaccionó, y se río... Las tenía el bedel del edificio.

Elsa se puso ropa cómoda, y ambas bajaron por el ascensor, vieron al chico, y le pidieron amablemente las llaves.

Caminaron juntas hasta el garage y se despidieron... Anna recordó algo, que como jodidos se comunicaría de nuevo con ella, así que se apuró en buscar su teléfono móvil en su coche, lo encontró y le pidió su número, Elsa se lo dio, y después le dio un beso despidiéndose de ella.

Anna subió al auto y se fue, no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo... Al día siguiente había trabajo.

Elsa regresó al PH se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a ver un poco la tv hasta qué quedo plácidamente dormida en el.

Fin del flashback./

Elsa abrió sus ojos ya que el sonido de su móvil la había hecho que se perdiera de sus pensamientos.

Era un mensaje de Anna, Diciéndole que todo fue genial y maravilloso, y que no sólo haya sido una vez, que quería conocerla más y que se volviera a repetir.

Que ella era una persona muy linda y aunque haya sido poco tiempo ya era importante para ella.

Elsa le respondió con una emoción, que hasta el texto parecía con vida, y le dijo que la vería en el bar esa noche, y después ya en la noche a ver que pasaba.

Y siguió realizando su trabajo en el computador.


End file.
